


Partake of this Sacrament

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Art, Aziraphale the Priest, Catholic Imagery, Digital Art, M/M, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Priest Kink, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: Explicit fanart for usedtobehmc’s Aziraphale the Priest comic on Instagram.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Partake of this Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usedtobehmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aziraphale the Priest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685705) by Usedtobehmc. 



**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be colored, but for now, please enjoy the lineart!
> 
> For more art, please visit my Instagram:  
> [GoodbyeVanny on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/goodbyevanny/)


End file.
